


Teenage girls and crushes

by Fangs_and_Felines



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Jedi, Lesbian, Oneshot, Padawan, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs_and_Felines/pseuds/Fangs_and_Felines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaak Ti finally gets the chance to spend time with her very close friend, Luminara Unduli. However, she has very conflicted feelings about it due to an assumed unrequited crush. But, the Togrutan padawan is in for quite the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage girls and crushes

It wasn't everyday that Shaak Ti got to sneak into her friends room. And it really was a blessing, she was really beginning to miss Luminara. The more the nineteen-year-old Togruta thought about her, the more flustered she got. It wasn't a normal missing, not like when she didn't get the chance to bug Plo for the day. She missed how the Mirilian smiled, how soft her palm felt against her own, how she could listen to her talk about any little thing for days on end. It was obvious, she was smitten pretty bad.

Maybe that's why she felt as if she was being flirted with while just sitting on her bed, talking about their days since they last spoke. She blamed her own feelings for the other, which in her mind, were painfully unrequited. The other padawan had let her hair down, how beautiful and soft it looked. Or maybe it was the fact that she was gently tracing her thumb along the side of Shaak's hand. It could also be how Luminara kept her ocean like blue eyes onto the Togrutas, the faintest of smiles as she listened to everything she had to say.

That was when she asked a question that made Shaak bolt up straight.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

She said it so casually, as if it was no big deal at all. Like it was something one of the boys would ask her. Shaak could feel her cheeks burn with a blue blush, violet eyes carefully darting away as she thought of how to answer that. While, no, she hadn't ever kissed anyone, did she want to admit that? Was this some sort of trick question? Was she supposed to have kissed someone by this point in her life?

"Have you?" It wasn't an excellent way to dart around the question, but it saved her a few moments on how to really answer that.

"No, not yet. I've read some stories, stories about how falling in love works. It all starts with a first kiss." Luminara paused for a quick second, and Shaak could have sworn she saw just the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. "Something special like that should be with someone you really care about, right?"

"Yeah, yeah that makes a lot of sense."

"Do you have anyone you'd like to share something like that with, Shaak?"

"Maybe, I might? I don't know." More hard blushing from the young Togruta, her mind wondering as to how Luminara hadn't noticed yet.

"Because I know who I want to share it with."

"W-who?"

At this point, Shaak really wondered if Luminara was ignoring how ridiculously flustered she was becoming. Or maybe this was her entire point, to try and get her to confess the feelings she had. But when the Mirilian leaned forward, when she pressed her palm to Shaak's cheek, she understood. Even though her heart felt like it was going to burst within her chest, it clicked. So, with a small bit of hesitation, she leaned into the kiss.

It felt like the entire universe was on hold in that moment. In that moment, with one shaky hands lapsed in the others, and her heart still pounding. But this was a moment she had dreamed about previously. Shaak Ti, the awkward nineteen year old, lanky Togrutan padawan, was kissing Luminara Unduli, the seventeen year old, soft Mirilian padawan.

When the two broke from the kiss, Shaak still felt her heart thudding deep within her chest. Wide violet eyes were locked onto the others jewel like bright blue eyes. She felt a little light headed, completely shocked by the the revelation. No words came to her mind, she couldn't even think of what to say. Fortunate for her, Luminara was excellent with words.

"Want to kiss me this time?"

And that was answered very enthusiastically this time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pride week my dudes, time to write gay jedi


End file.
